Silent Battle
by MagentaLove2326
Summary: This is basically kind of an auto-bio about me in away, about all of my personal battles with myself. I will be represented by Magenta. This is kind of a very deeply emotional fic on a very personal scale. Rated M for self-injury/self-harm, strong language, some sexual themes, and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This whole Fic is in Magenta's POV. This is also a very personal Fic. Italics denote Magenta's thoughts/speaking to the reader.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or any of its characters, Richard O'Brien does. **

_ As I stand here staring at my bloody wrist, I begin to wonder, "why am I doing this to myself? Does slitting my wrist open really let out all of my pain and anger and depressed feelings? I certainly feel like all of the pain has been released. But for how long will this released feeling last?"_

_ I hear someone coming. "Fuck!". I quickly look for something, anything, that I could use to wrap my wrist. I search my room until I find a black ribbon, I finish wrapping it around my wrist right as Columbia walks in._

"Hi Mag!" _She says cheerfully._

"Columbia, haven't you heard of knocking before walking into someone's room?"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just, just don't forget to knock next time."

"Okay."

"Why are you even in my room?"

"Riff and Frankie are off doing God-knows-what in the lab and I got lonely"

"What about Eddie? What's he doing" A look of sadness has appeared upon her face.

"He won't text me back, he hasn't texted me back in like 3 days."

"That's odd. Did you two get into a fight or something."

"No."

"Really? Well then, maybe he lost his phone or something, it seems very likely that he would."

"That's true, he's not very good at keeping track of of his stuff." _She lets out a soft sigh_. "I just hope nothing happened to him, like him getting into a motorcycle accident or something."

"You shouldn't think like that Columbia, you could jinx him and make it happen."

"How do I unjinx him?" _She gasps._

"Simple. Knock on wood."

_ Columbia quickly scurries to the first thing made of wood she can find and knocks on it wildly._

"Jeese Columbia that's enough." _I giggle_. "You could undo the unjinxing if you knock too much."

_ She stops as quickly as she started._

_ She lets out a small yelp_. "Okay, i'll stop!"

"Good girl."

_ Suddenly she looks worried again. Only this time she is staring at my wrapped wrist._

"Um, Genta, your bleeding."

_ I quickly look down at me now bloody hand. _"Shit!" _I rush into my restroom to wash up the bloody mess._

"What happened?" _Columbia asks concernly, leaning against the restroom doorway._

"Ah, I um, I, I was reaching into my jewelry drawer and I cut my wrist on an unfastened safety pin, a very large safety pin."

"Ouch, at least you weren't cutting yourself or anything."

"Yeah, wait what made you think that?." _I feel my heart drop into my stomach, you know that feeling you get when you are afraid someone discovered your deepest darkest secret_

"No need to get all defensive, I was just saying that it's a good thing you're not because then that would be really bad if you did."

"Yeah, it would, wouldn't it?" _I say with a slightly nervous giggle._

"Yeah... Well shouldn't you be starting dinner soon? It's almost 4pm and Frank gets really angry if dinner isn't served by 5:30pm."

_ I feel myself tense up, my resting hand turns into a fist, I bow my head and close my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down a little bit._ "Yes, Columbia, I am very aware how much of a brat Frank can be when he doesn't get his way. As soon as I finish cleaning up and dressing my wound I will start dinner."

"You seem tense Gen-"

"Do I! You would be to if you had to wait on that bastard hand and foot every day, only to be repaid by more ungrateful demands!."

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

_ I relax a little bit and open my eyes and look over at Columbia. She looks slightly terrified._ "No, i'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. You are like my only friend, there isn't any reason for me to be blowing up at you. I, I've just been so on-edge lately because Frank seems to come up with more ridiculous demands everyday ever since he began on that stupid creation."

"Your right. And don't worry, I understand, I forgive you."

_ She gives me a quick hug before leaving my room._

"See ya at dinner!" She shouts before exiting.

_ I rest my head in my hands for a moment before wrapping my wrist, this time I will wrap it better so it doesn't start to bleed all over again, hopefully. I then head down to the kitchen to begin on dinner._

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was actually more of an introduction to the story than anything. **

**What should Magenta make for dinner? She is cooking for 3 people including herself which makes 4, and she has to be finished within and hour and a half. Thank you. **

**Oh and, how do you all like the format of this story? I like it, it's a little different than what i've done before so i'm kinda new to writing in this format, and I would like to hear what you all think of it.**


	2. Kitchen Love and A Rude Interruption

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been really busy lately and haven't been able to really work on anything. I'm sorry that this chapter is really short, I promise to have the next chapter up really soon. I want to thank Akane-Kuran and Lunar Sunsets for keeping me from forgetting to work on this and for helping me with a few ideas. And I also want to really thank Ninety-Six Smiles for helping me with ideas and for being such a wonderful editor :). Last but definitely not least, I want to thank everyone who reads my stories. Reviews are amazing and are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Rocky Horror Picture Show related, Richard O'Brien does.**

_I'm standing here in the kitchen, making beef pot roast for Riffy, Frank, and Columbia, but not for myself. Not that I would eat it anyways, i'm a vegetarian. I'll make a spinach salad when i'm done serving everyone, it's quick and easy so I will be able to join everyone. It's kind of weird for someone from Transsexual, Transylvania to be vegetarian 'cause we Transylvanians are supposed to like love meat and such... Well obviously i'm not your average Transylvanian. I can't stand meat, it's just, too tough for my stomach or something. _

"Hey sweetie, how's it going in here?" _Riffy has popped in._

"Really good I think." _I show a small smile. Riffy notices and wraps his arms around my waist, and gently kisses my neck. I return the favor with a kiss, letting the butterflies free. I feel Riffy's hands move lower down my stomach. I kiss deeper. His hands move lower. I remove my hands from the counter and turn around so i'm facing my lovely brother. I look into his deep blue eyes and i'm lost in their sea. His arms encircle my body and I press closer to him, my hands floating gently to his face. Riffy rests his head in my hands and I bring him closer for another sensational kiss, his soft lips touch mine. _

_I glance up to see Frank standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips._ "Shit."

"What is it hun?" _Riffy says as he quickly looks behind him._ "Oh."

"You two are disgusting, quit getting your incestuous germs all over my food! Get back to work, the both of you!" _Frank demands then walks away. I don't like to use the word hate but, I hate Frank. I hate him with a passion. He is such an ungrateful whiny baby. All my brother and I do all day is clean and cook for him and do whatever else he makes us do. And all we get in repay is more chores and sometimes even the whip. And we just can't leave, Riffy and I barely know anything about Earth, we wouldn't be able to make it out there alone. We came here with Frank to help him with his research on Earth life. I don't even know why we decided to come along anymore._

"I better get back to work on getting the dining room ready for dinner love." _Riffy kisses me one last time and leaves for the dining room. I better get back to work on finishing up dinner._


End file.
